


Stoking the flames - Explicit

by BrightestSun



Series: Stoking the Flames [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Sex, Centaur, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rakdos cultist having explicit fun, Ravnica, Tentacle Sex, Trans Character, all the sex, bunch of sex, mtf, smut sidestories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: I didn't want to have the sex scenes from 'stoking the flames' with the rest of the story so this is where I've put them. These aren't just sex scenes, but the unfolding of many of the relationships of the story. These works aren't really meant to be standalone but are part of my larger work 'Stoking the Flames'.Still, if you want to see a Rakdos Cultist f**ing a bunch of Ravnicans, this is one of the only places to find that.





	1. Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place just before Chapter 6. Turns out Carmen wasn't the first person Pyre asked to the inventor's fair, of course, it made sense to go with Victor, but it just didn't work out that way.

Victor groaned in frustration, pushing a pile of books away from him on the table which made them topple over and crash to the floor. He snarled at himself in further anguish, quickly picking them up and checking over the damages, cursing himself for his outburst. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Pyre’s voice was uncharacteristically sympathetic, she quickly approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He’d have flinched a few months ago, but after this long, Pyre had become almost like a part of his home, she was only there a few days a week at best, but it had started feeling empty without her. 

 

“Argh, it’s this stupid... “ He sighed, “It’s this stupid formula for eternal growth. Vannifar thinks it’s possible to make something with unending growth potential, like a creature whose potential is limitless.”

 

“Sounds cool, but it doesn’t sound very doable.”

 

He shook his head, his hands running over some papers depicting a dissection of a creature with pages and pages of notes underneath it, “it  _ is  _ possible. We’ve seen it before. But it’s always come about from chance, we’ve never been able to purposefully replicate it. And it’s…!”

 

“Frustrating?”

 

“Extremely…” He sighed, running his fingers across his scalp. 

 

“You need a break, why don’t you, I don’t know, work on a little pet project, like… maybe a pet project for a cute little Rakdos girl?”

 

He smiled softly at her, “I suppose, but it’s like I’ve hit a snag in all my research, nothing will flow right.”

 

“Sounds like you’re pent up. You need to relieve some tension.” She ran her hand across his back. 

 

“I don’t want to sleep with you.”

 

“How presumptuous, just because that’s exactly what I meant, you could at least have played along.” The two smiled at each other. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do something to clear your mind. There’s an inventors fair which is basically right outside your door, you should check it out! You might get some ideas.” 

 

Victor averts his eyes, “I’d rather stay here… I’ll work it out on my own.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing…”   
  


“Afraid you’ll meet an old flame and things will get heated?”

 

He chuckled, shaking his head “You woefully misjudge the course my life has taken.”

 

Pyre looked him over, he wasn’t just uncomfortable, he was scared, practically shaking at the idea, dread in his eyes and sorrow plastered on his face. “Victor… When was the last time you went outside?”

 

His body tensed, letting her know she’d hit the nail on the head. “I… Often. I often go out.”

 

“What do you do?”

 

“I swim… I swim almost every day you know that.” He gestured towards his pool which lead out into the ocean. 

 

She nodded, running her fingers along his lean muscles “And I appreciate that a lot... “ She purred, “If I’m gonna look at someone all day, it might as well be someone hot.”

 

“haha, thanks. It definitely helps keep my mind clear. Maybe I should go for a quick swim.” 

 

Pyre frowned, he was still damp from his last trip which had lasted almost an hour. “When was the last time you went outside into Ravnica. You know, in the streets?”

 

He tensed further, going quiet.

 

“It’s okay Victor. Why though? Are you scared? Do people make you uncomfortable or is it something that frightens you?”

 

He shook his head, his body shivering, “I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

She felt defiance rising up in her, but it was deflated by the pain in his eyes. “I’d go with you.”

 

He shook his head, “I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s okay.” She leaned against the table, looking around his laboratory. Her eyes settled on the pool. “Maybe you  _ should  _ go for a swim.”

 

“Yea… I-”

 

“And I’ll come with you.” 

 

He blinked at her a few times, “Why?”

 

“Cause I’m curious about what the world down there looks like, it’s not like it’s easy to just explore on my own. But you can let me breathe water right? Temporarily.”

 

He thought for a moment, “Easily. I could also graft some gills on you, that way it’s permanent.”

 

She chuckled, “Why don’t we start with something temporary, not sure I can pull off gills.”

 

“They are very tasteful though, barely visible when above water.” He crooned his neck to the side, running his hand over a few rills closer to his shoulder than his neck, running over his collarbone. He was right, they were subtle, Pyre’d just thought they were tattoos or something. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” She winked, “So are you going to show me your world or not?”

 

He scoffed, “You’ve already seen my world, it’s this laboratory. But… I suppose I don’t mind if you want to come with me on my swim.” He went into one of his endless, surprisingly organized drawers and retrieved a set of water goggles and what looked like an orange balloon in the shape of a neck brace. 

  
  


“You know, I like you better without the makeup,” Victor noted after Pyre finished getting ready for her swim. 

 

“I always look good. But I feel a little naked without my makeup and leather, don’t get too used to it.” She stuck her tongue out. Pyre tried moving in the swimsuit Victor had lent her, it was one of his but apparently, they were one-size fits all, looking like they’d be best suited for a 10-year-old child until you stepped into them and they stretched to fit snuggly over just about anybody. She ran her hand across the orange bladder thing which fit snuggly around the back of her neck, it was pretty small and inconspicuous, the kind of thing that seemed too insignificant to trust your life with, but Pyre’d trusted her life to dumber things. 

 

“Ok so I was thinking we’d swim a few miles out east towards th-” Victor was interrupted by a splash which send droplets out onto the hewn stone. “-Or we can take it as we go I suppose.” He sighed, jumping in after Pyre who was already swimming directionlessly ahead. 

 

Victor caught up with her quickly, she’d stopped a few meters down and was just staring wide-eyed at the sights before her. Victor’s lab was built near the Simic guild house, the enormous underwater city that was home to so much of Simic’s research and researchers. The subtle aquamarine light that shone from the primary beams and patterns illuminated the sea around it. The architecture was alien but familiar, the entire structure made of naturally grown coral infused with magic gently nudged to grow in certain directions, but allowed to twist with its natural beauty. Controlled chaos, everything Simic stood for captured in a luminescent underwater castle. 

 

Pyre’s eyes shone with childish excitement as she looked at the building, she looked to Victor who shook his head, ignoring her pout and pulling her in another direction. She almost abandoned him to go talk to some merfolk she saw swimming around the underwater building, her eyes beaming with sudden curiosity, but she reluctantly allowed Victor to pull her away. She shot him a look, silently telling him that wherever he was planning on taking her, it better be good. He could only smile in response. 

 

Victor took her to an underwater cavern, stone twisted in strange patterns, at least 50 meters tall and yet only appearing as tiny stepping stones above the water's surface. Victor drew out a mechanical rod, pressing it which caused it to unfold a panel and shine a pale blue glow to allow the two of them to see as he brought her into the cavernous systems. This time it was his turn to have eyes that shone with childlike excitement as he ushered Pyre closer, impatiently waiting for her slow swimming to carry her to where he was. 

 

Pyre marveled at the caves, brushing her hand across the coarse gray rock, feeling the algae and trying playfully to grab at the tiny fish which fled as she disturbed their hiding spot. She couldn’t help but smile at Victor’s enthusiasm, she wanted to explore, and her desire to take it slow only grew as he clearly wanted to just grab her and drag her somewhere. 

 

He sighed in relief when she finally caught up with him, rolling his eyes at her mischievous smile. Then to her surprise, his eyes lit up with his own smile, no small hint of mischief in them. He looked out into one of the cave openings and a loud series of clicks suddenly rang from his mouth, disturbing the serene silence that Pyre’d just gotten used to, she practically jumped in surprise. 

 

She looked wearily into the cave as the clicks echoed, then she slowly realized it wasn’t an echo, but a response of creatures mimicking his sound. She watched in awe as the sound came closer, then three eel-like creatures came into view, surrounding Victor immediately like excited puppies seeing their mother. They were each about a meter in length, black with red sections under their almost insectile chitin which glowed colorfully luminescent. They had insectile legs on their stomachs as well as a set of vestigial lizard legs growing near their front. Their faces were sharp and almost more fox than fish or eel, but clearly still eel-like. Overall, while rather creepy, they were undeniably cute. 

 

He drew out something from his satchel that looked like brown bread which discolored the water around it. The three creatures paused as they watched the little morsel of food in his hand, stunned between impatient waiting and animalistic desire. Victor made a series of clicks then pointed to Pyre, causing the three to immediately dash at her which made her try to jump back instinctively, getting her nowhere in the heavy water. She watched as the three swam around her, chaotically at first, then forming a perfect circle, each practically nibbling at the other’s tail, swimming in formation. They broke the ring with a few clicks from Victor, then formed a more chaotic but clearly heavily choreographed pattern, swimming around her in perfect formation like the electrons around an atom. 

 

Pyre chuckled soundlessly as Victor’s third order made them swim closer, occasionally brushing against her and tickling her. She reached out to brush her hand across their stonelike chitin, smiling to Victor approvingly. She couldn’t help but smile wider as she saw genuine pride in the scientist's eyes. 

 

He called them back, finally feeding them whatever he was holding, causing them to scarf it down ravenously. Pyre watched him play with the sea creatures, petting them and encouraging them after their snack. Pyre approached, watching how he pet them and trying to imitate him. She couldn’t help but be amazed by the way the creatures moved against her hand, hungry for the touch, they truly were like little puppies. 

 

It wasn’t long until Pyre felt the little ones had accepted her as their own, nuzzling against her and begging for her pets. Well, she knew for certain that she’d fallen in love with these creatures and she was going to pretend that they loved her more than they would any other random person who came here with Victor. At least they would come to like her more than anyone if she came a few times, and she had to. 

 

She frowned as Victor clicked them away to the cave they’d come from, but she realized they’d spend a long time there, longer than she’d expected to be down here in the first place. She smiled at Victor, about ready to head up but he extended his hand towards her, almost gallantly. She took it, quickly feeling herself being dragged through the caves by his impossibly fast swimming, it felt like she was flying. 

 

He slowed down, setting her feet against the ground gently, allowing her stomach to set itself back into place. She took a moment to look around, the room was bathed in color which only grew more remarkable as he turned off the light from his rod, allowing the light of the corals to illuminate the cavern naturally. It was bright red, the twisting patterns made it look like fire, caught and crystallized in an instant. She reached out to touch it, it was like stone, but with soft hairs over it. 

 

She stood up to get a sense for the full reef around her, the comparison to fire was apt, more than apt, the more she looked at it the more it appeared to be an inferno spreading on a stage. She followed the twisting patterns towards their center, finding a figure there, a woman, sculpted in coral, spreading the flames around her in a performance of fire. 

 

Pyre looked back at Victor who looked off sheepishly. He reached down to pick off a tiny piece of the coral, rolling it over in his hands and then letting his magic flow into it, spreading the bioluminescence to his will, he sculpted it into letters, looking like fire in the water.

 

“ _ I wasn’t planning for you to see this.” _ He swallowed, giving her a sheepish look, “ _ I hope you don’t hate it. The truth is that when you met me I was in a creative slump, nothing was going right. And then… Well…”  _ The coral seemed to disperse as he struggled to find the words, twisting into strange patterns instead. “ _ You showed up. And I started getting work done again. Your ferocity is exhilarating and your passion infectious. I think I needed that. No, I know I needed more of that. _ ” He rubbed his head awkwardly, “ _ I guess what I’m saying is that you’ve inspired me. And you’ve helped me be productive in a way I haven’t been since I was an eager teenager wanting to show my mettle. _ ” He paused, his hands clenching, “ _ So… yes… Thank you. I guess that’s all I wanted to say. I hope you don’t find it… creepy. _ ” He gave her an apologetic smile. 

 

Pyre walked closer to him, a mysterious look on her face which made him more nervous. “ _ So I… Guess we should head back u-”  _ He was shocked by Pyre’s embrace, her lips against his lovingly. He stood frozen for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the gentle kiss to the best of his ability, hoping he wasn’t doing it wrong. Their embrace lasted an eternity, Victor slowly learning to return the gentle nibs, the soft movements of the lips. He held Pyre tight, his hands wrapped around her, unmoving, simply squeezing her against him. He shivered gently as he felt her hands teasingly running across his neck, the back of his head, all his back and across his chest. Part of him wanted to return the gesture, but he was already at his threshold for what he dared to do. 

 

Pyre finally ended the kiss, looking up into his eyes with comforting gentleness. He felt his heart swell as he returned the look. They held each other a moment more before returning to Victor’s lab.

  
  


Pyre was about ready to go when they emerged from the water, but Victor held her back from coming out of the pool. “Uhm… This may not be the most pleasant thing. But I told you not to open your mouth while you were down there.” He smiled sheepishly.

 

Pyre did vaguely recall him saying something like that. “Did you mind?”

 

He chuckled nervously, “I… No, I didn’t… It was… nice.” He gently reached down behind her neck, she thought he was going to caress her but he instead took hold of the balloon thing. “Though like I said, this might not be the nicest…” He warned apologetically. 

 

He removed it slowly and Pyre felt air returning to her lungs as she breathed normally again, then her body tensed up and she felt like she was drowning. A worrying amount of seawater pumped from her lungs moments later, pain wracking through her as her body punished her for her stupidity. The salt water burned her throat and her gasps of air seemed to only make it worse. 

 

Victor held her gently, stroking her hair as she slowly recovered. “So… Underwater kissing bad?” Pyre’s raspy voice betrayed a smile.

 

“Only if you don’t have gills. We can fix that if you want.” He winked at her.

 

“I’ll definitely have to consider it.” She coughed. She seemed to get herself back under control, stretching her sore body and leaning against Victor. “So… How you feel about above-water kissing?” She playfully ran her mouth over his neck, planting a soft kiss against it. 

 

He shivered ever so slightly at the touch. “I… I think you should rest a bit. I uhm… I’d like to talk a little.”

 

“Boo!” Pyre sighed, nuzzling against him, “Though maybe that’s for the best… I guess…” 

  
  


Hair dried and dressed in a blue silk robe, Pyre flopped down on the bed, feeling a lot better after eating and cleaning her mouth of the taste of seawater. She crawled over to Victor, lying on the bed in his usual fine clothes, looking nervous. She cooed, falling down on him, nuzzling her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes. She sighed contently, “This alright, or do you need to build a pillow fort between us again?”

 

“Haha… I think I’m ok…” He hesitantly reached down to touch the top of her head, not moving his hand, just placing it on top of it like he meant to bless her. “You really sneak up on people don’t you?”

 

She yawned, getting more comfortable, she didn’t quite get what he was saying. “Only for a good gag, but I tend to announce my arrival, often with fire.”

 

He chuckled, “I meant emotionally. I don’t know when I stopped thinking of you as a nuisance and started missing you when you weren’t there.”

 

She gave an amused hum, “I’m just loveable like that.” 

 

“That’s what worries me… You’ve talked about your lovers a bit, I guess I don’t like the idea of being someone you… ‘play with’ and then discard.”

 

Pyre looked up to try and meet his eye but he was looking away. She sighed, “I won’t discard you. I… I like you. And I don’t like the people I just sleep with. I wouldn’t just leave you. But… There’s at least one other person that I like, someone I love in fact. And I can’t promise there won’t be more in the future. I don’t fully understand why it bothers some people, but I know that it does.” She sighed again as she sat up, crawling up to have her face above his, “I like you, Victor, I want to be with you, not as my lover but as your girlfriend.”

 

Victor’s eyes returned to hers, his large black pools searching her face. “So… Instead of one of many, I’d be one of few?” He gave an amused smile.

 

“I suppose that’s about the gist of it.” She laughed, reaching down to cup his face, a serious expression on her features. “I’m not going to change Victor, but I care for you and you’re special to me like few others. I… I’d like to be the same to you.”

 

He swallowed, “Of course you’re special to me… Very much so. I… I’d like to be special to you too.”

 

Pyre purred in her usual way, her fingers playfully running across his slender neck, up towards his cheekbones. She leaned down to kiss him, gently at first. 

 

She felt his hands rising from the bed, hovering around her awkwardly. She broke the kiss “Victor for the love of God, touch me.”

 

He swallowed, “But I don’t want to offend or hurt you…”

 

“You literally cannot offend me, blue boy.” She smiled coyly, “And you know I love a little pain. Don’t be shy, you can’t break me.” She kissed the smooth skin of his neck, like silk under her lips. He shivered cutely, his hesitant hands finally wrapping around her body. 

 

Pyre hummed approvingly, her fingers dancing along the vedalken’s skin, exploring the curve of his jawline, the bend of his cute pointed ears and the soft head that he seemed so fond of running his hand over. Meanwhile, she was finally starting to get some action going with their kiss, the gentle man pulling her closer, his lips parting against hers in a gentle embrace. Pyre bit his lip playfully, making him gasp. 

 

Pyre pulled back, her body was starting to burn under her clothes and she could tell by Victor’s ragged breathing and begging look that he felt the same. She licked her lips, she loved powerful people who knew how to put her in her place, but… maybe there was something to be said for being the one holding the reins as well…

 

She undid the belt of her borrowed robe, pulling it down slowly over her shoulders, letting it slide off the bed. She sat there on top of him, letting him watch her, his hungry eyes burning through her, his modesty barely holding him back from pouncing on her. Maybe with practice, she could remove that hesitation, but this was sweet too. 

 

She took him by the wrists and guided them to her sides just above her hips. “I’d say ‘take a picture it’ll last longer’, but I’d like you to do some things you can’t do with a picture.” She sat back, erotically posing for him. 

 

She hummed in appreciation when his hands finally began exploring her. His slender fingers dug into her flesh, exploring up the side of her ribcage, she let a gentle moan escape her lips in response. She looked down at him with a light pout, “You’re not dressed for this blue boy.” She whispered, running her hands over his fine shirt, her fingers snaking into the cloth to feel the warmth underneath. 

 

Victor allowed himself to be pulled up, sitting against the soft woman. His lips found hers, his hands moving against her back. His clothes began sliding off his body almost magically, and Pyre had to take a moment to look, seeing his tentacles slowly undressing him. 

 

Pyre ran her hand across his blue skin with a fascinated smile. “You’re so smooth… I’m a little jealous.” She traced her fingers across his silken skin. She felt her heat rising as a soft moan was brought forth from his lips. 

 

She delighted as his hand traveled across her side, down to her rump, “You’re very smooth too…” He whispered, swallowing before he allowed his fingers to dig into her flesh, squeezing it experimentally. 

 

Pyre broke the kiss, needing to really pull away as Victor tried to pull her against him. “Patience love.” She purred. “And I might be smooth, but you wouldn’t believe how much work that takes every day.” She hushed him with a finger before he could start talking, moving back to kissing his neck, her fingers digging into his back, she felt an odd texture and paused. 

 

“Do they bother you?” He asked vulnerably. Pyre realized she was touching the place where the tentacles were grafted onto his shoulders, it was unfamiliar. The thin tubes were as smooth as the rest of him, they were completely still, frozen by Victor’s fear of rejection. 

 

Pyre shook her head, “They don’t bother me, they fascinate me. If you’d said yes to fucking me before we were going out I would have been obsessing over them. Now I want to explore all of you equally.” She kissed his collarbone, nibbling into his flesh. “But, if you don’t mind, I want you to ravish me with them sooner rather than later.” She grinned. 

 

Victor looked shocked, “I… I thought you’d hate them… Since you seem to hate the idea of getting an abnormal body I… I was sure you’d think it was strange that I had…”

 

“What? Don’t be silly. I might be reluctant to change my body like that, but I love stuff like this.” She traced her fingers across the long thin stalks, completely smooth and so long… Each had to be two meters. Her eyes widened with interest as she saw Victor’s back arching to the touch, she bit her lip. “You said these were made for helping with your building but…” She flicked the featureless tip of the extremity causing him to yelp. “They honestly seem like they’d be good for sex and not much else.” She looked at him playfully.

 

He swallowed, “They… Well… They act as extra hands, I designed them for efficiency but I was worried you’d find them a little… distasteful, so I haven’t been using them properly. But…” Pyre’s eyes widened further as she saw the tip of the thing starting to part into three, a bit of strange liquid emerging from within them. It split around 30 centimeters down, opening up into what almost looked like three powerful fingers, the inside had a hole of some kind, a bit of liquid dripping from it, it looked like a hungry snake, ready to pounce. “It’s a suction cup, helps carry and keep in place heavy things.” He explained as he saw her staring at it. He looked away dejected, seeing her staring in horror at his strange anatomy, wondering if it was worth it to do this to himself. 

 

“Wow…” She hesitantly touched the bottom of one of the ‘fingers’, so soft and wet but clearly incredibly strong as well. “Maybe I was wrong earlier.” She said with amused fascination, “Maybe you could break me if you tried.” She grinned broadly. 

 

“I don’t have to use them.” He assured her, dragging his limb away from her, closing it again. 

 

Pyre pushed him down on the mattress, her eyes gleaming with excitement, “Oh don’t you dare blue boy. You can’t just flaunt a toy like that in front of me and then try to take it away. I want to play.” 

 

“But…! Don’t you find it-”

 

“-exhilarating? Victor, I love them. Please don’t be shy about them or try to hide them, I want to get  _ very  _ intimate with them.” She looked hungrily at the tentacles writhing together the way his hands often fidgeted. “But first, I want to get very intimate with the rest of you.” She kissed down his body, undoing his pants quickly. She kissed across his toned abs, his swimmer's body was perfect, his warm, blue velvet skin felt so good on her lips, she just wanted to nuzzle up against him forever. 

 

She planted kisses across his stomach, making his cute voice begin coming out, she wondered how much she could get the mousey nerd to scream. His pants slid off, revealing underwear which was stained by a small wet patch where the tip of his erection fought so desperately to finally be freed. 

 

She took a moment to examine it, it was pretty big, notably thick especially near the top. She cocked her head to the side, sliding her thumbs under the rim of his underwear and sliding them off, careful not to get his dick caught as she undressed him. She blinked a few times, it was quite thick near the top, it almost had an hourglass shape, with the head flat at the top, shaped like an arrowhead. “Woah… What do Vedalken pussies look like?”

 

He chuckled nervously, “Similar to humans… We were made for doing it underwater, we shot off from merfolk after all. So… It looks like that.” His jaw clenched, “You don’t have to touch it if you think it’s we-  _ ahh _ …”

 

Pyre drew her tongue across the flat tip of his penis, leaning down to trace gently kisses around the crown. Victor’s hand found her hair, digging into it encouragingly. She felt his fingers clenching as she teased at him. Her hands found the bottom of his shaft, stroking him while she kept playing her tongue across the tip. The shy scientist held his mouth, the sounds that escaped barely muffled out into his laboratory.

 

Pyre felt the heat of the rod against her face, the warmth of his excitement burning against her. She drew him inside her mouth, the odd shape making it impossible to take more than half of him, but making for a comfortable pace over the center of his length. She swallowed to make her muscles clench around his tip at the back of her throat, drew her tongue out lewdly to lick the underside of his shaft. Her hands traced his beautiful muscular body and his- “ _ Ooooh…! _ ” She almost choked as he came inside her mouth, glad she’d already started swallowing. She felt the wash of liquid rushing against the back of her mouth, splashing back and filling her mouth with thick strings. 

 

She drew back slowly, making sure to slurp his cum off of his dick, cleaning him on the way out. She looked him in the eye when she swallowed, making him gulp. “S- sorry… I… It hit me suddenly…” He stammered.

 

Pyre chuckled, “I could tell. A little warning would be nice you know.” She smiled at him. She curled up against his shoulder, kissing him, glad to see he wasn’t one of those guys who recoiled just cause he could taste a bit of cum on her tongue. Her hand gently stroked his softening manhood, making him shiver and shake. She got comfortable, ready to wait for him to get a break before round two. 

 

He stroked her hair, “That was… lovely.” He sighed contently. His fingers came alive between her shoulder blades, touching all the places she was sore after the swim, making her groan in pained delight. “Do you mind if I touch you…?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“Aaa, that’s nice… Are you kidding me? Please touch me to your heart's content. Make me feel good Victor…!” She pleaded, licking her lips. 

 

The blue man bit his lip, his tentacles rising around her like a net to ensnare her, she could feel her heart beating faster, she bit her lip in impatient anticipation. Three of them began moving across her back, wrapping around her like constrictor snakes. One found her breast, running over it like a monstrous teasing tongue, one pressed against the sensitive parts of her back, making her legs twitch, and one crept over her stomach, tickling her teasingly. She locked eyes with Victor underneath her, he was staring at her with a heavy blue blush, his pale blue eyes practically burned a hole through her as he watched her expression, her reaction, her slutty moaning. “Like that?” He tried for a cocky expression, but his nervousness shone through. 

 

“Yeeess~” She whispered, biting into his shoulder, making him wince in surprise, pain and a hint of delight.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the last one reaching behind to retrieve a jar. He waved a spell quickly with one hand, and the jar unlocked, a clear liquid spilling out to coat most of her torso and his tentacles in a slippery, warming liquid. Everything about the sensation changed instantly, from a dry massage to the feeling of being enveloped in slippery pleasure. Pyre gasped as the alien touch ran across her entire body, slipping with the liquid easily over her like she was wet soap, but at least one of them always held around her stomach, holding her in place. She felt like she was a toy being played with, the idea making her shiver in delight.

 

The one around her breast wrapped around it, the slickness making it slide off slowly as it applied a good amount of pressure all the while being pushed slowly off. She felt like she was being milked, she let out a wanton gasp as the other joined it, working on both of them in unison. Her toes curled, digging against the bed underneath her as her sex began burning with need. 

 

She felt one of the snakes moving purposefully over her ass, grinding between them. Victor looked at her hesitantly, about to ask but she wrapped her claws desperately around his face, “Fuck me…! FUck…! Please…!”

 

He smiled lovingly, pulling her into a gentle kiss as he guided himself past her entrance, the thin head and the incredible slickness allowed it to go deep very quickly without it being painful. She winced at the intruder, her thing throbbing helplessly in response as her prostate was pressed mercilessly. She screamed against his kiss, gasping desperately as her body was fucked by the inhuman member. 

 

Victor sat up, bringing her with him easily, his grip on her allowed him to twist and control her however he desired. His hands grasped under her ass, holding her up on her knees as he fucked her, gently at first, but quickly becoming merciless. Pyre wrapped her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails deep into his neck, she tried to return his gentle kissing but she was moaning so powerfully that she kept having to break it. In the end, her head fell on his shoulder, gasping desperately between moans. “More…! It’s so good…! More…!” She begged. 

 

She felt her thing being grasped by a tentacle, the slick tongue wrapping around her lonely sex and finally giving it some love. A wet sound emerged from down there and from around her breasts and she screamed in surprise as the three tentacles all opened, drawing her into velvet soft but powerful vices. Her breasts being sucked by the hungry, alien maws, and her thing being milked by the powerful wet tentacle. Victor chuckled as he felt Pyre’s teeth failing to find respite, scraping over his smooth shoulder, guided by the coating of spit that had spilled from the clown's mouth. “Going to cum for me?” He asked gently, looking down at her with an amused expression.

 

Pyre felt her eyes rolling back in her skull, a slutty “ _ Aaaahhh _ !” was pulled from her mouth as she felt her orgasm rocking through her, spilling out against the tentacle, her body trying to crush the one inside her. She scratched against his back, her nails failing to pierce his skin, making her pathetic pawing end with simply grasping around him tightly. She tried biting him again but her mouth (her entire body) wasn’t complying and she found herself just screaming, muffled by his shoulder. 

 

He let her go while she was still coming down from her peak, making her spill onto the bed, gasping for air, covered in slime and twitching with the last spurts of pleasure. 

 

Victor leaned down over her, lying on his shoulder. “You’re lovely…” He repeated, his eyes filled with gentle kindness. 

 

“And you… are a fucking… machine… fuck… I… Fuck…!” She hid her eyes under her arm, smiling broadly, “give me like… 20 minutes, then we’re doing that again, and again.” She chuckled. 

 

He chuckled in return, “No complaints here, I’m glad that… I’m glad you’re here.”

 

She purred, leaning against him and making him fall onto his back. She laid down on him, “I’m glad too… You’re… You’re lovely too.” She nuzzled against him.

 

Victor got a blanket over them, stroking her hair and watching her rest, he gave her 20 minutes, then an hour. Then kissed her forehead and fell asleep contently with her wrapped in his arms. 


	2. Sonya - I met an Angel today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyre meets a centaur and falls head over hooves for her. Warnings for centaur-sex, little as actual horse-part touching is involved (this time around anyway). Should be readable by anyone (above 18), but you know, fair warning.

_ I met an angel today. No, not Carmen, I mean she’s an angel, y’kno? Like a literal fucking angel and that’s so fucking badass. But no, the angel I met today doesn’t have wings or golden hair or whatever. And yet, when I saw her swinging her massive hammer, taking out a loadbearing wall of some innocent’s house, smiling gleefully amid the destruction, caked in dust and blood and towering above even the minotaurs, I could only think of that one word to describe her ‘Angel’. She’s not the type of woman I’d think I’d find myself attracted to. I mean, the four hooves and massive horse body didn’t do nothin’ for me when it was on real horsies, but I’ve seen centaurs before and I’ve always thought like, 3 out of 10 y’kno? But fuuuuuck this bitch is something else, as a human I’d put her as a solid 8 but somehow her being a titanic, impossibly strong horsewoman puts her as a 10’er and I cannot describe why! Maybe it’s the confidence of striding ‘round with her pussy exposed, just begging for someone to take it for a spin and try to figure out what the fuck to do with someone with that kind of body. I CANNOT conceive of what I’d do to her, but fucking hell, I wanna try a million different things and see what sticks… _

A carney sat atop a building, legs swinging precariously out over the busy streets below, streets which were alive with a sea of people, a flood of people, busy people, screaming people, fleeing people. Pyre watched them, hurrying along as they picked up their children and ran as fast as their legs could take them. She crooned her neck so she could have a good look at that one young guy who fell over in the crowd, only to be trampled to death by some ancient guy who evidently still held some spring in his step. Guess he wasn’t ready to die, admirable, and he was ready to step over the young and strong to assure his own survival, despicable, so y’kno, overall pretty cool dude.

Pyre licked her lips, she could feel her body tensing with adrenaline, it wasn’t the fear of what was coming, but the desperate need to know what it was, see some majestic chaos and destruction. “RUN AWAY, IT’S THE GRUUL CLA-ARGH!” A well-placed knife to his gullet shut him up. He fell to the ground, wheezing for breath, but blood spilled forward as though it had been desperate to escape, a pretty sight on the otherwise rather ugly dude.

A few people that had stood around the now dying man stopped, looking up in horror at the leather-clad, face-painted clown. “What? I hate spoilers.” Her face twisted into a maniacal smile and the people who had seen her were pushed forward by the stream of people behind them, the dying man soon broken and forgotten under the stampede.

Pyre stood on the roof, looking out over the horizon, she watched as a large guard tower shook from a powerful blow, then it began twisting like a clumsy giant who stepped on a building block, tumbling towards the ground with an earth-shattering crash. Pyre felt the vibration through her body, like a single spasm of orgasmic bliss, and like that feeling, she could never get enough. She’d heard plenty about the Gruul Clans, the chaotic guild of nomads and barbarians whose only goal seemed to be reducing Ravnica to dust just to show how stupid society was. A little extreme for Pyre’s general way of thinking, but fuck, watching the heavily tattooed bodies, mohawks and muscles beginning to come into view, the smiles on their faces, the decadence of destruction, of having gotten this far into the city, to be destroying something normally so calm and boring and turning it into the site of the natural disaster that was a Gruul rampage,  Pyre could understand it, fuck, Pyre wanted in.

“Oh!” The acrobat saw the last line of people escaping, a group of Azorious guards who must have tried to quell the riot before they either lost too many of their ranks or realized the fight was entirely impossible. There was a distinct possibility that it was both. She counted four of them, fleeing like scared rats, home to their masters to lick their wounds and cast blame, then go take their frustrations out on people weaker than themselves.

Pyre didn’t think before she acted, a knife flying towards the closest guard, she fell to the ground with a thud, life draining from her eyes before she knew to take her last breath. The second fell just as easily. The third had time to look at his fallen comrades, his eyes glazing over in horror, but he too received a sharp present before he had time to catch up. The last saw her, “FILTHY RAKDOS WHORE! YOU’LL PAY!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, opening her palm towards Pyre, a shining crest of magic, bathed in blue radiance emerged from her palm, a binding spell threatened to lock her down, get her dragged off to jail to rot. But Pyre expected that I mean fuck, this was her favorite moment.

The clown opened her own palm towards the woman, a symbol matching the woman’s own emerged in her palm, the blue color clashing with the Carneys black and red leather. Her eyes shone with sadistic glee as the guard saw her spell fizzle to the counterspell, the Azorious prude looking towards her with that familiar look, that look which mixed fear, betrayal, and utter disbelief,  _ ahh… it’s good to be queen.  _ Pyre allowed another flash of steel to break through the flimsy spell circle, crushing the armor with its eldritch force, sneaking behind her ribs and piercing her lung. Pyre could have killed her instantly, but after their little battle, she delighted in watching her suffer a little bit.

Blood spilled from the guard’s wound, she coughed, dark red spilling to paint her chin. She scowled at Pyre, “how…!? HOW!?” She demanded, falling to her knees, clutching her wound.

The acrobatic woman jumped with a needlessly elaborate twirl, landing right in front of the defeated guard. The glee shone through her entire body as she heard the gasping breaths from the woman, already one foot in the grave. “It’s like you said,” She kicked the knife poking out of the woman’s chest like hammering the strength test at a carnival, causing the guard to emit an animalistic sound, guttural and wounded, choked halfway through by blood clogging her throat. “I’m just a random filthy Rakdos whore.” She bit her lip, watching the bewildered woman’s eyes slowly drain of life.

Pyre took a moment to sigh contently, the blood pumping in her ears turning the world red around her. She heard a crash from behind her, she’d almost forgotten the lovely sea of destruction approaching her. She looked over her shoulder to witness the carnage, they were close, hundreds of Gruul barbarians, wrecking the city with their Adamantine hammers and axes, which cut through buildings like butter. The strength and glee on display were enough to make Pyre forget the danger entirely.

The carney skipped towards the approaching army, finding that she got some strange looks, but a little disappointingly, none of them seemed to attack her. A shame, apparently the bastards only cared about destroying things, but maybe if she played her cards right, she could get a bunch of them to wreck her shit after. Gruul was surprisingly human, almost every member were humans in all colors, shapes, and sizes, most of them sporting the iconic Gruul sidecuts and letting their long unkempt hair at the top move around like tails propelled by their massive hammer swings. They sported blue and green tattoos in simple shapes like someone tried building the foundation of a house and quit halfway through, she imagined they would smack her if she made that comparison. Although… it could make for a good observation for some satire in front of a crowd later, she brought out her little notebook and jotted it down as she heard the buildings crumble around her. She could feel the weight of crashing rocks vibrating through her in that familiar, unfamiliar way. She shivered, she’d get hard if she wasn’t careful, it didn’t look good in these pants, but fuck it, like she cared.

When she looked up again she saw her, the woman who towered above the rest like a majestic angel of destruction. She was at least three meters tall, her body built like a brick house, the hammer in her arms titanic but simplistic in make. She wore a small piece of leather to cover her modesty, making Pyre’s heart desperately cry out for her to remove it, would just take a simple knife throw and she’d be able to see the woman’s sizeable chest, bouncing freely as she swung that hammer, likely in the direction of a carney if Pyre was to actually do it. Her stomach was heavily tattooed with green stripes over the impossibly firm, chiseled muscles, and below that, brown fur and a massive horse body, powerful and massive enough to do the woman justice.

Pyre felt the world slow down as she watched the angelic titan bring an entire general goods store to the ground in a massive swing from her warhammer. Her body moved like music, flowing with a deadly grace that Pyre had trained years to master, but which felt so effortless in this woman.

“What are you looking at Rakdos?” Her snarl curled her lip in the cutest way as she stared Pyre down with a look of disgust. “Wanna die?” Her nose twitched adorably as she threatened the comparatively tiny woman.

Pyre realized she’d been staring, mouth agape, practically drooling like a 13-year-old boy seeing his first bit of cleavage. She resisted the urge to make any number of crude comments, instead choosing to approach the woman with the very real humility the centaur filled her with. “I happened to see your riot and I was enthralled.” She sighed dreamily, “Please, let me join you for a moment, I want… Fuck… I just wanna destroy some stuff!”

The centaur blinked at her a few times, her snarl turning into mild interest, then amusement. “What? Your demon lord not know how to satisfy you?”

“Oh trust me, there’s not an entity alive that knows how to satisfy me.”

The centaur laughed heartily, making Pyre bite her lip, she wanted this woman to step on her, she didn’t even care that she literally wouldn’t survive it. “Here.” The titan reached behind her to a belt strewn across her horse body, retrieving what looked at first to be a small hammer, but suddenly seeming quite a lot bigger when it went from a massive centaur to a tiny Carney, “Try it out, get a taste of real freedom for once, you might just learn something.”

Pyre’s hands tightened around the heavy hammer, “I think I already have…” She whispered, then proceeded to let the hammer sail through the air, her entire body weight thrown like a rubber band to get a proper arch going, then demolishing what remained of the wall the centaur had wrecked earlier. Pyre felt it through her, the vibration of the hammer striking stone, her hands straining, the bones in her arms dancing dangerously, her shoulders threatening to be carried forward by the weight, off of her body, an earthquake rocketing through her spine. “… Wow…”

“You’re a natural, you might be pretty good if you didn’t have those noodle arms.” The centaur chuckled, her arms crossed as if inspecting a new recruit, which she might be.

“Oh, I could get used to this…!”

“Addictive isn’t it?” She chuckled, extending a hand, “I’m Sonya, I lead this little band.”

“Pyre, random slut, just happy to be included.” She chuckled decadently then paused, flashes of images coming across her eyes. “So, how do you feel about taking on a pincer attack from about 100 Azorious and 200 Boros?”

Sonya cocked her head to the side, “Uhm… I don’t love those odds?”

Pyre smiled mysteriously, “Then I suggest you quickly move your little troupe to the Gungmar bridge, you’ll only have to trample over about 50 Azorioans and if you move now, they’ll be too surprised to be able to retaliate in time.”

The centaur mulled it over for a second, watching the little Carney, clearly not the most trustworthy source, but the way she said it… Sonya tasted her teeth, then shouted out a powerful order, causing her rioting clansmen to pause and look towards her. The commanding centaur reared on her hind legs, then lead a charge towards the bridge, her clan needing little coaxing to follow her.

About 50 armored Azorians were gathering at the bridge, waiting for the signal to come for them to move in, surround the rioters and take down every last one of them. They exchanged confused looks as the earth started shaking around them when the riot was upon them their magic and spears did nothing to stop the charging horde. It was over in an instant, blood of Gruul was but drops in an ocean of the crushed blue-clad guards. Pyre looked at the majestic carnage, drenched in the blood of others instead of her own, an unfamiliar feeling for the normally long-ranged killer, her arms felt like lead from having swung the hammer, but the feeling of skulls crushing to her blows was everything she never knew she needed.

Pyre’s cheers mixed with those of the Gruul clan as they celebrated their successful thrashing and retreat. Not a single one of their ranks had died, a few wounded, but honestly, half as many as your average Rakdos performance, and they knew what they were doing! (for the most part).

The carney was happy to discover that the Gruul knew how to party pretty well, and what they didn’t know, they were happy to learn from their new firebending friend. She found herself accepted as one of their own instantly, joining the drinking and eating as the evening turned to night.

Through a drunken haze, Pyre turned to see fewer bodies in her audience than she had mere moments ago, such travesty! She turned to her new centaur friend as she saw another duo of audience members leaving the light of the bonfire. “Where is e’ryone!?”

Sonya cleared her throat, “Well… After a successful raid, some of us like to indulge in…”

“Fucking?”

The tall, stoic woman seemed to blush slightly, making Pyre’s toes curl. The centaur responded with an embarrassed nod.

“What about you? Why aren’ you fucking?”

“I uh… Like to stay out of it. It’s not for me.”

“WHAT!? Why!?”

“uh well… I guess basically… I grew up around humans and… I don’t really find my own kind very… appealing.” She cast a glance at one of the few other centaurs in the guild, shaking her head slightly as she paired off with another. “And well, few humans eager to jump 800 kg of horse.”

Pyre’s shoulders fell in disbelief, “but you’re the hottest piece here. Who wouldn’t want to get all up in there.”

She chuckled sadly, “Funny.”

“I’d fuck you in a heartbeat if you asked.”

“That joke’ll get old real fast.” She glared down at Pyre with a dangerous look.

Pyre didn’t flinch, her own eyes filling with a stern iron glare. She summoned chains which wrapped around the back of Sonya’s neck, pulling her closer, close enough to feel her surprised breath on her painted face. “I’m serious. I’ve wanted to fuck you since the moment I saw you. Just say the word, and I’ll prove to you just how eager I am.”

The intimidating woman seemed to have disappeared, replaced by a blushing schoolgirl who swallowed. Her eyes shot to the side nervously, “F… Fine… Let’s see how far you’re willing to take this for a joke…”

Pyre chuckled, “let's see how far I have to go before you realize I’m completely serious.” She wrapped her hands around Sonya’s head, pulling her into a passionate, aggressive kiss. The centaur hesitated, almost pulled away, but her defenses lowered, and she found herself accepting the kiss, trying to return it, but failing against the skilled tongue of her soon to be lover. Pyre pulled back, her makeup partially ruined, the trails of lipstick betraying the lewd act.

She looked into Sonya’s eyes, they were silently pleading for more, the shy woman unable or unwilling to actually beg her, Pyre smiled, wondering if she could fix that by the end of the night. She pulled Sonya back into a kiss, gentler this time, letting her get used to the pace, letting her contribute. The clown’s hand found the sizeable breast, squeezing it with loving roughness. Sonya pulled back, leaving Pyre with incredible longing, that tease! The centaur covered her lips with her hand, her face bright red and her breathing a little ragged, “I… The others are looking… Uhm… Come…!” She lead Pyre to a tent practically filled to the brim with soft cushions, pillows, and blankets lining the ground. Pyre realized it was the closest thing to lying comfortably the strange creature could find, as no bed could be built to accommodate her body.

“Uhm so…” Sonya brushed her dark brown mohawk away from her face, “ready to give up this charade? People saw us leaving, you can tell the story or whatever…”

Pyre furrowed her brow, her hand gently stroked the centaur’s cheek, “Oh babe… I’m not after a story to tell, that’s not how we roll in Rakdos, I’m after a story to live.” She said encouragingly, pulling her back into a loving embrace, her tongue wrestling against the woman’s.

Pyre’s fingers found Sonya’s breast again, she flinched like last time but seemed to begrudgingly accept it. Pyre couldn’t help but purr at the cute reaction but it did feel a little worrying. The clown broke the kiss, looking up with a cute pout, gently rubbing at the fabric, “This alright?”

Sonya’s face was burning red, her lips a thin line. She swallowed, “Y… yea… I…”

Pyre grinned, removing her hands which caused the centaur’s face to twist into disappointment, bordering on betrayal. Pyre chuckled at her, “Don’t worry, just wanted to-“ She unclasped the locks on the side of her leather corset, letting it fall to the ground, then slipped out of her tight dress, leaving her with nothing but her skintight acrobats shorts. “there, much better, wouldn’t you say?” She took a moment to revel in the hungry expression on the centaur’s face, she was practically drooling.

Pyre gently took Sonya’s hand, it was so big compared to hers, she kissed it between the knuckles then moved it over her breast. “It’s ok, just do what feels natural, I won’t break.” She stood on her toes again, wrapping her arms around the broad neck and kissed her again, softer this time, letting her focus on touching her.

Sonya’s hand was experimental at first, teasingly light as the rough skin on her hands pressed against her soft breast. The woman’s other hand joined in, fondling Pyre with increased confidence and purpose. The Carney felt a soft moan escape her lips, the hot breath of the centaur against her paused as she heard the lewd sound. Pyre delighted as the woman proceeded to dip her head to kiss the carney’s neck, a long lick against the painted skin causing the centaur to recoil “yuck…!” She tasted her tongue with surprised disgust.

Pyre snorted, “Sorry, if I knew we’d be doing this I’d have removed my make-up, want me to? Won’t take but a minute.”

Sonya shook her head, “It’s fine, I… Just have to go where you aren’t painted.” The teasing delight coming from the centaur sent a shiver through the clown. She dipped down lower this time, below the neckline where the white facepaint ended. She kissed at Pyre’s collarbone, continuing to squeeze and play with the small breasts. Sonya’s body suddenly sank, the sheer weight of her causing the ground to shake with a loud thud, Pyre realized she’d just knelt down, making it easier to access the comparatively short woman’s body.

Pyre kissed the top of the head in front of her, stroking her hair, wrapping the long brown strands in between her fingers. She hummed delighted, allowing her soft gasps and moans fill the tent. Her other hand traced down along the back of the neck, down over her shoulders, teasing touches over the firm skin. She marveled at the muscle in her shoulder, feeling them working hard to bring pleasure through the little woman. Her dexterous hand quickly found the leather wrapped around the sizeable centaur’s breasts, soon letting it fall to the floor and letting the moderate flesh flow out, gently hitting Pyre’s stomach, letting her enjoy the warmth on her skin.

Sonya kissed the breast, her lips teasing gently over the skin. Another encouraging moan filled the tent, egging the centaur on, her hand migrating further down, running over Pyre’s toned ass. The clown hugged the woman against her tighter, a familiar sense of nervousness hitting her, the fear of rejection of her body, that fear she could never shake but kept trying to force herself to.

The Gruul barbarian swallowed, “Can I-“

 

“Please…” Pyre begged breathlessly, cutting her off.

Sonya snickered, guiding her fingers under the fabric and letting the last bit of modesty fall to the ground. She paused, looking at Pyre’s body, a particular part especially, her look confusion mixed with a bit of shock.

“Not a fan…?” Pyre tried to sound playful, she almost succeeded, but she hated this, hated this look, this feeling.

Sonya stood back up to her intimidating height. Pyre watched her with sinking dread spilling over her, but to her surprise, the centaur was smiling warmly, “I don’t mind, just surprised.” She leaned down to kiss Pyre again who rose to meet the titan, relief filling her heart.

The way Sonya played with her breast, her hand has never left that part of her since it began, was starting to make Pyre’s toes curl. The centaur wasn’t new to this clearly, which was honestly a relief, with how she’d acted, Pyre’d been afraid she was a virgin, and that always seemed to turn awkward. The clown’s hands found Sonya’s boobs, returning the favor and letting her know, in case the wanton moans, desperate kissing, and raging hard-on wasn’t enough, that she loved this.

Pyre gasped in surprise as she felt the centaurs other hand hesitantly made contact with her nethers. Wrapping around her and gently stroking, experimentally running her thumb across the head. Pyre opened one eye to take a peek at the furrowed brow and the concentration on the centaurs face. Pyre broke the kiss with a soft giggle, “Not your usual rodeo?”

“Not quite…” Sonya smiled at her sheepishly, her hands continuing to move on her.

“For the record, you’re doing great.” She gasped as Sonya’s thumb ran across the underside of her head, “You just… Do what you’re comfortable with… You don’t have to… Ah… If you don’t want…” She kissed Sonya’s neck lovingly, the rubbing against the fabric she’d been doing since she managed to get that hammer in her hand meant she was already pretty close.

Sonya smiled, kissing her again. “You’re a lot different when you take off your clothes.”

“Nah… I’m a lot different when my lover seems nervous about this stuff. I can be gentle… But-“ She bit down into the centaur’s neck with surprising strength, “just ask and I’ll show you how rough I can be.” Sonya’s hoof stomped delightfully as she was bitten.

Sonya chuckled nervously, clearly enticed but unsure how to respond. Pyre found herself lifted like a sack of potatoes and thrown into a pile of soft pillows. “I like gentle, at least right now. We’ll see how we feel later.” The centaur said as she approached Pyre, lying down in the pillows and leaning down over her, her head over Pyre’s pole, making the woman tense up a little.

The centaurs soft lips parted over the head, drawing the small thing into her mouth, her tongue playing over it and her hand running slowly on the base. Pyre gasped loudly, her painted nails digging into the pillows under her, “Fuck that’s…! Ah That’s good…! I… I won’t last… MMmnn…”

Sonya chuckled at the meager words, redoubling her efforts and drawing more into her mouth. She gently bobbing her head up and down, bringing ever more dangerous moans and gasps, mixing with the gentle wet sounds of Sonya’s mouth against her.

“Fuck…! Sonya I’m…!” She felt electricity through her, the building pleasure coming to a peak as the gentle ministrations brought her to the brink. She yelled, a pitiful whimpering sound that she wished she’d hidden under a pillow, feeling her thing spasming as if draining her body of energy, leaving her a shaking mess in the pillows.

Through her hazy view of the world, she saw Sonya moving behind her head, then lying down, forming a semicircle around her with her massive body. She gently stroked Pyre’s hair, cooing lovingly down at her. “That was different,” She chuckled, “Still can’t envision myself with a man but it wasn’t bad when attached to a woman.”

Pyre leaned over and kissed her hand, “Love hearing that…” She purred at the gentle pets, sitting up to lean against the human torso behind her, still massive compared to her own. She let her eyes sink into darkness for a moment, the exhaustion of the riot, the celebration, and the lovemaking finally catching up with her. “Mind lying like this for a bit?” She purred, “it’s lovely…” She took Sonya in, her warmth, her animalistic but still clearly human scent. Her musk was sweaty and dirty, they’d been out raiding after all, but it was a strangely comforting smell.

Sonya wrapped her arms around her, holding her against her chest. “I don’t mind, this is nice.” She squeezed the woman gently, “You can sleep like this if you want, I promise I won’t crush you.” She chuckled nervously.

Pyre chuckled, wrapping her arms around her tighter, yawning at the mention of sleep, “Maybe… Wait! You’re done? You haven’t gotten off at all!”

“Oh uh… I mean… How would you even do that?” She shrugged defensively.

“Not sure, what do you usually do with your lovers?”

“This… I only have one other occasional lover and she well… We do this and it’s nice.”

“But… What about you?”

She shrugged again, “It’s not like anyone’d be thrilled with diving down into-” She looked towards her massive rump, “me… Least of all me. She tried it once but… I had to stop her, it just… I hate it, it feels so impersonal. So… Yea, like I said.” She kissed the top of Pyre’s head, “This is nice, I like this.”

A dissatisfied growl escaped the carney’s lips, “No, not good enough. It has to be possible, I won’t stand for this injustice!”

Sonya chuckled nervously, “you don’t have to…”

“I want to! I really really want to! Will you let me try?”

Sonya swallowed, her eyes cast aside, her lip curled. She nodded hesitantly. 

 

Pyre hummed approvingly, “Just let me lie here and recover, it’s been such a day.” She curled up like a kitten, the centaur making for a lovely bed, warm and comforting, and one that pet her hair gently. “So,” She yawned, “what gave you trouble last time? When your girlfriend tried to please ya?”

 

The centaur paused, eliciting a disgruntled noise from the woman lying against her. Sonya quickly went back to stroking the soft, colored hair, smiling at the strange creature practically falling asleep against her. “Well… I guess I hated the feeling of… Hm… Well, I felt like an animal. There was no way to look at her or feel connected to her in any way, it felt like she was just performing a task without any kind of…”

 

“-Romance?”

 

“Something like that.” She looked down on Pyre whose gears were clearly moving at 200 rotations a minute, trying to figure out the puzzle of how to please the centaur. She chuckled, “Careful not to break anything.” She scratched behind the carney’s ear, “it’s ok. I’m fine with how things are. I’d rather feel this connection than ‘get off’. My body’s weird and I… I’m not a fan of it.”

 

“Yea, I understand that. But it’d still be cool if you could work through it right?”

 

Sonya paused, “Oh… Brit usually tells me ‘no you’re so beautiful’.”

 

Pyre broke out laughing, “Sorry, didn’t realize you were just fishing for compliments.”

 

“Ah, no that’s not it! I just… I was surprised.”

 

“Well… I used to hate everything about my body too, heck I’ve gone to great lengths to change big parts of it and I’m not done.” She gestured towards her groin, “Working on this has turned out to be kind of slow, have a boyfriend in Simic who’s gonna fix it for me, but he wants to do some more research before he’s ready to magically mutate me like that.”

 

“Simic? Thought they only made things grow, not change.”

 

“They’ve branched out, they merge human and fish biology lately. Victor can do it I’m sure of it, but I’m a little afraid it’ll come out with octopus legs or something.” she chuckled. 

 

“If you do I’m not sure I can handle it. One weird tentacle’s strange enough.”

 

“For you and me both.” The two of them shared a laugh. 

 

“But… Yea, I get it.” Pyre nuzzled her cheek against Sonya’s shoulder. “It took me years before I could do anything involving this thing… It’s… Foreign to me, like it’s stuck on there by mistake even though I’ve always had it. But… As my body started looking more the way I wanted it, as people started acknowledging me for who I am, it became less terrible. Still, don’t love it though. I imagine it’s kind of the same.”

 

Sonya nodded, “I… It’s like I have this… monstrous body which, yea, I’ve always had and feels foreign… I hate it.”

 

Pyre nodded, “It’s a bit extreme, but my Simic friend might be able to do something for you.”

 

She shook her head, “Absolutely not, I’d be weaker, I lead this clan and I can’t allow myself to be weakened for such a stupid reason!”

 

“Pursuing your own happiness is not a stupid reason, hell, it’s the only reason that matters. If you’d be happier with a different body, isn’t that reason enough?”

 

She scoffed, “I’d expect that kind of thing from a Rakdos cultist, but for the Gruul, the community matters, the collective.”

 

“Ugh, you sound like my mum, that’s why I left, you know? cause it was bad for the ‘collective’ if I wanted to wear dresses and get rid of my dick. No, fuck that, you don’t deserve to be miserable just cause it’s more convenient for others! That’s bull!”

 

Then centaur was surprised by the sudden fire in the little woman, she allowed a moment for her words to sink in. “Maybe… But… As much as I hate this body, I like it too. I don’t think I want to be human, I’ve found peace with this body, come to enjoy it actually. If you’d asked me ten years ago though…” 

 

Pyre’s hand found Sonya’s, squeezing it, “I understand. But I’d still like to try.” She sighed deeply, reluctantly getting to her feet and stretching her arms over her head, “getting you off I mean. Without you feeling bad about it.”

 

Sonya nodded, “I’m willing to let you try, just… stop if I tell you.”

 

“Course! I’d never keep going if my lover told me no.” She pouted, almost feeling betrayed that Sonya would even think otherwise. “Ok, stand for me beautiful, I have an idea where to start.”

 

Sonya complied, nervousness mixed with excitement clear on her features. “So what no-” She was interrupted by Pyre’s warm kisses, passionate and longing, quickly bringing heat through both of the women. 

 

Sonya’s eyes shot open with shock as she felt cold metal against her stomach, wrapping around her rear. She looked at Pyre who was holding a long slender chain all of a sudden, “How?! Where?!”

 

Pyre chuckled, “Relax, just thought this might work. Rope might be better but I didn’t have any of that lying around. Let’s see where we go, yea?” She held up a hand not holding the chain and it seemed the other end magically came to her open palm. She was holding the two ends, the length of the rope wrapping under her stomach, over her sensitive nethers, the cold causing her to shiver, then above her rump and back to Pyre. “This alright so far?”

 

Sonya was about to repeat her question about where the hell the woman pulled the chain out from. But as she realized Pyre’s plan, she decided questions were better for later. She leaned down to kiss Pyre’s awaiting lips, her hindlegs stomping restlessly as the foreign feeling of the cold thin chain ran through her. 

 

Pyre took the kiss as approval, happily returning the tongue’s passionate dance over hers. She gently pulled the chain, applying a bit of pressure, then began slowly grinding it back and forth, just a few centimeters one way, then the other. A heated moan entered her mouth from the titanic woman, assuring her that she was on a good track. 

 

Sonya’s hands grabbed tightly around Pyre’s, the gasp had surprised her, the electricity rocking through her body was so foreign to her. She felt herself stepping forward suddenly without her consent, causing the small carney to fall under the weight of the massive woman. Sonya caught her quickly, “s- sorry… Uh… Didn’t mean to…”

 

“It’s ok, just surprised me.” She chuckled, getting back into the kiss quickly. She held the reins tightly, experimenting with how tight she could pull it without it becoming unpleasant. She quickly realized she could be pretty rough and all it did was egg the centaur on further. 

  
  


Sonya stepped forward again as the feeling in her lower stomach climbed to heights she never knew they could. She desperately kissed the soft lips in front of her, hugging her tightly and making sure to hold the woman up and stable, even as she kept involuntarily stepping forward, as though her horse-body had a mind of its own. She didn’t care, her fingers were starting to twitch, her tail swishing up desperately, her body catching on fire. 

 

She felt a powerful thud and heard a pained groan, she pulled back to find Pyre recovering after having been practically slammed into one of the large poles holding up the tent. “Sorry! I didn-”

 

“-shh hun…” Pyre’s tried to hide her pain behind a cocky grin, but she’d clearly been hammered against the wooden barrier pretty hard. “It was just getting good.” She pecked the centaur gently on the side of her neck, then bit into her. She pulled the chain roughly, making Sonya moan wantonly, she resisted the urge to cover her mouth, she didn’t know she could even sound like that.

 

Sonya pressed her body against Pyre’s, taking care not to crush her, the woman’s skin was so warm against her own, she wanted so badly to just meld into her, become part of her. She returned her lips to their proper place against Pyre’s, her fingers finding the carney’s breasts again, desperately kneading them, her fingers rolling over and even pinching the nipples. Pyre gasped approvingly, pressing her body forward against the onslaught.

 

The rough grinding against her rear was starting to cause her sex to fill the room with a powerful musk, she could feel the chain’s journey becoming easier as it was coated in a flood of juices coming from her animalistic body. Her hoofs stomped desperately, crushing the hardened dirt underneath them. Her hands closed roughly over Pyre’s bosom, practically crushing them in her grasp. Her tongue entered deeply into Pyre’s mouth, practically fucking her throat with desperation to have more of her, drink her in, possess her. “Pyre I’m…!” She winched desperately as she drew back for a second to let both of them breathe, the woman’s lipstick was smeared far across her mouth and spit coated her chin lewdly. 

 

“Do it…! Let me hear you cum…!” She whispered, wrapping her arm over Sonya’s shoulder, hugging her tightly, gripping a lower part of the chain and pulling, causing the centaur to scream for more. 

 

The centaur let go of the breasts to wrap her arms underneath Pyre’s armpits, pulling her desperately by the shoulders. She felt the waves of pleasure reaching a melting point, her body starting to shake with unfamiliar pleasure. Her chin rested on Pyre’s shoulder, desperate to kiss her again, a vague idea popped into her head, causing her to bite into Pyre’s shoulder the way the Carney had done to her twice now, causing Pyre to gasp out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

 

The final wave hit her like a crashing building, she screamed against Pyre’s shoulder, happy to be muffled or the whole camp would have heard her. Her fingers dug into Pyre’s shoulders desperately, her body shaking and her sex exploding with impossible intensity. She was rocked by wave upon wave of powerful orgasm, her swollen clit thumbing with abused desire as the chain ground against it. 

 

She collapsed to her knees, still shaking and gasping for breath. She was vaguely aware of the chain being dropped to the ground. She saw the pillows next to her, soft and waiting, and let her body slump sideways into them. Her breathing was unsteady and her legs kicked involuntarily, her fingers clenching and unclenching. She realized she tasted blood and looked towards Pyre with worried shock.

 

The carney was sitting against the pole, gasping for air, clearly in no small amount of pain. Her breathing was ragged too, as though she’d been punched repeatedly in the stomach, which Sonya realized she basically had been. “Are you alright?”

 

Pyre nodded, “Few pressed ribs maybe, but I’ll be fine. Totally worth it.” She winked at her lover. 

 

Sonya breathed a sigh of relief, too tired to get up. “I’ll try not to crush you next time… If you want there to be a next time of course.” She made no attempt to hide the childlike hope in her eyes. 

 

Pyre chuckled, “of course. You’re wonderful, I want to keep exploring this. And honestly, even if that wasn’t part of it, I think I might be unable to stay away from ya. I mean… Fuck you’re amazing…” 

 

“You’re the one who's amazing.” 

 

“No, you are,” Pyre winked with purposeful childishness. She slowly got to her feet, her legs shaking under her and her breathing still pained. She plopped down next to the centaur, clearly completely exhausted, falling into the woman’s waiting arms. 

 

“You sure you don’t need a healer?” She kissed her forehead.

 

“Maybe in the morning, for now, I just wanna lie here.”

 

“That’s not very reassuring.” She smiled down at Pyre, realizing that the woman had fallen asleep instantly. She chuckled to herself, “Well… Guess I’ll just lie here worrying myself half to death then… Maybe that’s what you wanted.” She sighed contently, wrapping her arms tighter around the wonderful little acrobat and allowing sleep to take her as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interestingly, this is the first chapter I wrote for Stoking the Flames. Not sure if it shows but yea, this is where it started, with a cultist falling for a centaur cause she saw her breaking some buildings.


End file.
